


Honeymoon Period [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Functional Relationships, ITPE 2017, In Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which Tsuna doesn't understand what the rest of the world is watching him for.





	Honeymoon Period [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honeymoon Period](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75192) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Honeymoon%20Period.mp3) | 12:06 | 8.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Heartfelt_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
